justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can’t Stop
Not to be confused with We Can't Stop the Music "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus was featured as a leaked DLC on Just Dance 2014, ''and is now DLC on ''Just Dance 2015. Dancer Just Dance 2014 The dancer is wearing a light blue puffy jacket, a patterned light blue, golden yellow, and a dark blue-violet top, yellow and red shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, a yellow necklace, and black and blue booties. Her hair is black and her glove is hot purple. Just Dance 2015 In Just Dance 2015, she has a different color palette. Her jacket is changed to a pink one, with a light pink and purple crop top. She has the same choker and has a gold bracelet. She even wears yellow, dark purple shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, She has dark purple dyed hair and her glove is pink. Wecantstopdlc coach 1 big.png|JD2014 WCS.png|JD2015 Background Just Dance 2014 The background appears in some parts of the song, black with skulls drawn allover the place, a black claw-foot tub with water in it, bath foam and rubber ducks scattered around and a big pink teddy bear with a heart that says "I Love You! NOT" The bear is wearing a leopard patterned hat, zebra patterned sunglasses and the bear has drawn teeth. There's an Open-sign hanging on the wall and "KISS ME!" is written on the wall too. In other parts, the background is purple with some modified photos from the music video. Just Dance 2015 Mainly strange, bulldog-like creatures in colors such as purple, yellow ochre, light green, yellow-white and gold. They wear caps, hold sceptres and wear chain necklaces. They also lip synch the male vocals. The rest of the background is pitch black. Gold Moves There are three gold moves''' 'for this song: '''1, 2 & 3. '''Put your right hand up as you lift up your right leg. We Can't Stop and we won't stop! Gold Move.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Trivia *"Hell," "Molly," "Butts," "Strip" and "Line" (second time said) are censored. Also, the line "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want." The reason why "Molly" and "Line" are removed is because ''Molly is a nickname for MDMA pills and Line was used during "get a line in the bathroom" which refers to using lines of drugs in the bathroom. **A large chunk of lyrics "Got somebody here might get some now" was not censored, even though it refers to casual sex. It was also left uncensored in Get Lucky. **It was never properly released as a DLC on the game, until it's release on Just Dance 2015 as DLC. * That said however this song was accidentally released in the Xbox Marketplace for about five hours on Tuesday November 26, 2013 (three days after Miley Cyrus turned 21). It was also released on October 1st, 2013 for the PAL Wii and on February 1st, 2014 (for half an hour) on the Xbox Marketplace. All of whom downloaded it can still access it. However, if the system is formatted, the player won't be able to retrieve it from the shop. So people who had downloaded it are lucky! The song is still "TBA" as a DLC, because Ubisoft didn't comment on it. Throughout the Facebook page of the game, replies were: "Be patient" and "Nothing confirmed yet." ** The song was leaked again on the Wii U shop accidentally for only 6 minutes on 4/5/14 at 2:37-2:43 P.M. *This song was finally officially released in Just Dance 2015 as a DLC. It now has a different background and the dancer has a new color palette. * The photos from the video are gratified due to copyright disclaimers. * However the song still couldn't be released on Just Dance 2014. *This is the first time ever Just Dance had to postpone a DLC. **Information has been found that Timber was the second, although it was eventually released. *The dancer for this looks like the one from Waking Up in Vegas, and the one from Price Tag. It's more possible that she might be the same dancer of Waking Up In Vegas. * This song will be on Just Dance Now. * As a DLC the song comes with two avatars, one resembles the dancer and one that resembles Globox from Rayman Legends. * It used to be available for people who hacked their Wii but on November 26, 2013, it was replaced by Dummy Dummy. * In Troublemaker, during Flo Rida's part, the background looks similar to the one from this song. *This is the first Miley Cyrus song in the series being followed by 4x4 on Just Dance 2015. * This is one of the several songs before Just Dance 2015 to feature zooms, along with several other songs. * In Just Dance 2015 the dancer looks similar to the dancer from Want U Back. * This is the 2nd time a song was remade with massive changes in colors & background. (Not counting JDNow) * This is the first song to be remade even though it was already HD. * The song costs $2.99 or 300 Wii Points although it is a recycled DLC (albeit a leaked one), which normally costs only $1.99 or 200 Wii Points. ** This also happened to Gangnam Style. * The Just Dance Now files originally had a folder called "WeCantStop" but was renamed to "WeCantStopDLC" like all the other DLCs. * We can say the Just Dance 2014 version is a Beta Element, because it was released accidentally and there's a remake in Just Dance 2015. Gallery We Cant Stop DLC 2015.jpg|We Can't Stop with new background and color scheme as DLC on Just Dance 2015 WECANTSTOP.jpg wecantstopdlc.jpg|We Can't Stop WeCan'tStop.png|We Can't Stop in the menu Dancin with Miley! Dancer.png|The JD2014 Dancer 20140823 003520.jpg|Menu Picture 20140823 003552.jpg|The song's "folder" 20140823 003620.jpg|High Score screen (XBOX 360) 20140823 003652.jpg|About to play (XBOX 360) 20140823 004124.jpg|After the gameplay (XBOX 360) IMG2570A.jpg|The avatars IMG2571A.jpg|The clam avatar We Can't Stop Avatar.png|We can't stop avatar on Just Dance 2015 s8656045963772_1412762210.jpg|We Can't Stop on Just Dance 2015 WCS.png|We Can't Stop JD2015 Remake We Can't Stop Comparison.png|We Can't Stop Comparison in the Song-Select Menu 1937435 10152976092127147 139774289201907176 n.jpg wcs.png|The Pictograms Videos File:Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop File:Just Dance 2014 (DLC) We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus - Gameplay 5 Stars ★ File:Just Dance 2015 - We Can't Stop - 5* Stars File:2015 - We Can't Stop - Comparasion Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:2010's Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with real life backgrounds Category:Lip Synch Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Laura Ferretti